gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blista
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = blista |handlingname = BLISTA |textlabelname = BLISTA |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced =Blista Kanjo |gensucced = }} The Blista is a minivan featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and a 3-door hatchback in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Dinka in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Blista resembles a in appearance, with the headlights and grille resembling a , depicted as a modern minivan in contrast to the older Moonbeam. Despite the Blista's minivan design, it can only accommodate three passengers and one driver, the same as any four-door vehicle. Its name, rather unpleasantly, sounds like a portmanteau of the words "blister" and possibly "Honda" (probably referring to the , even though it has a closer resemblance to the Dodge Caravan). During [[Beta Releases#Grand Theft Auto III|development of GTA III]], the Blista was originally known as the "Space". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Blista (Japanese: ブリスタ, Burisuta) returns in Grand Theft Auto V, which has been completely redesigned into a three-door hatchback (more specifically, a ), but still retains traits reminiscent of its predecessor, the Blista Compact, with sport coupe styling and elements such as dual exhaust pipes. The Blista is more suited to younger drivers of Los Santos due to its compact shape and its sporty design. It is primarily based on both the European and Asian , while the front end is loosely derived from a for its headlights, and the for its sides. The Blista also shares styling elements with the , , and . The rear mostly resembles the and to a lesser extent. The overall shape and size of the car resembles the hatchback, judging by its rounded profile on the roof. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Blista is considerably faster and more agile than its size and appearance would suggest. It is driven by its engine in a front wheel drive layout. This leads to a degree of understeer at higher speeds, but less than one would expect for a vehicle of its size. Remarkably, its handling statistics are very similar to the Kuruma and Taxi, two agile front wheel drive sedans. It is possible to get the Blista to slide with the handbrake to the point where it looks like drifting, which is helped by its front wheel drive in GTA III. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car has a lot more power than its relatively small body shape would suggest, with a top speed close to that of the Buffalo, and parring the Issi with handling performance. Its light body frame, however, does not cope with collisions as well as most vehicles, with three or four major crashes disabling the car. The car's front engine, front wheel drive configuration causes the car to understeer at speed, which, in an inexperienced driver's hands can be disastrous in a police chase or in a situation where maneuverability is key at speeds. The car's suspension is also somewhat stiff, which, in urban areas creates responsive steering, but off-road, causes the car to rebound off of obstacles and variations in the road surface, making the car unsafe. The low ground clearance also causes an issue if the car is taken out of its comfort zone. Due to the compact size of the car, the wheels can become stuck in the wheel well after a few collisions or a bad landing after a jump. Due to all the weight of the car being situated in the front, the car also tends to nose dive after leaving the ground, so in situations like a jump, the driver must be very attentive, because if not, the car will hit the ground nose first and flip uncontrollably. The engine model is very undetailed itself, but the cover appears to be a V8, laid longitudinally and powering the front wheels. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = Blista-GTAV-StatsRSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Space-GTA3-front.jpg|The "Space", a beta Blista prior to the release of GTA III. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Blista-GTAV-RSC.png|The Blista on Rockstar Games Social Club. Blista-GTAV-RGSC2.jpg|The Blista on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Blista-GTAV-RGSC3.jpg|The Blista in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Kyle Chavis Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Import/Export - The Blista is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking area in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island. *Garage behind a high rise apartment in Newport, Staunton Island, where you do the mission Silence The Sneak. *AMCo. Petroleum Company headquarters in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Francis International Airport parking area in Shoreside Vale. *Apartment parking area in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. *Spawns around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Liberty City Memorial Stadium Parking Area in Belleville Park, Staunton Island, Liberty City. *Apartment parking area in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. *Spawns frequently in Newport, Rockford, Fort Staunton, and Cedar Grove. *Spawns occasionally in Portland. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Often spawns around in Downtown Los Santos. *A red Blista is driven by Kyle Chavis in the mission Marriage Counseling. Trivia General .]] *A vehicle resembling the Blista can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2, but the front end is now more reminiscent of a Chrysler PT Cruiser. * The default radio stations for the Blista are: ** GTA V: Non Stop Pop FM. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Due to a possible coding error, the Blista cannot be picked up by the crusher in GTA III; the game responds with "Crane cannot lift this vehicle.", despite the crane having no trouble lifting a Coach into the crusher. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Blista is able to be crushed, although the crane cannot pick up larger vehicles. This, however, can be fixed on PC version by tweaking files. *The GTA III rendition of the Blista has the same engine noise as the Landstalker, suggesting it to have a large V6, while in LCS, its engine noise is similar to low-performance cars like the Manana, Idaho, Perennial, and the Esperanto, suggesting a smaller V6 or a 4 cylinder diesel. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Blista in GTA V is featured in various JiffiRent adverts in the city, with the quote "See San Andreas in a Jiffi". Oddly, the Dinka logo cannot be seen on the grille of the car in the advertisement, implying that it was a beta model. * In the first person view, if the player looks down towards the right front wheel and steers, they will notice the wheel actually comes through the inside fascia of the car. This is most likely a minor visual glitch. See Also * Blista Compact, a hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and the enhanced edition of Grand Theft Auto V (where it is manufactured by Dinka). This vehicle is similar (and superior) to the Blista in its handling capabilities. * Vapid Minivan, a car that resembles the in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V, filling for the absence of the Blista van. Navigation }}de:Blista es:Blista fr:Blista pl:Blista pt:Blista ru:Blista it:Blista Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vans Category:People Carriers Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compacts Vehicle Class